I'll Always Love You
by hernameisnicole
Summary: They were sitting there, right next to each other, getting ready to leave, and Santana turned and looked at Brittany and said "I'll always love you."
1. Chapter 1

It was Tuesday.

Only 2 more days and they were free.

_Crash! _Brittany just slammed her locker shut as Santana walks over. "What's up Britt?" That was Santana's usual greeting to Brittany when she saw her.

"Oh not much just cleaning out my locker; Figgins said all lockers have to be cleaned out before the final bell today" Santana smiled. Brittany was always getting things done last minute. But that was one of the things she loved most about her.

Brittany noticed Santana's smile, and instantly smiled back. _She loved it when she smiled. _Instantly, seeing her smile, Brittany went in and kissed her dear Santana on the cheek. Then she moved her face to her ear and whispered "_I love you."_

Santana looked lovingly into her girlfriend's eyes and said back "_I love you too_"

_RRINNNNGGGGG. _That was the bell. _Time to get to class._

"Let's go I'll walk you to cooking" Santana says to Brittany.

They link hands and walk down the hallway to Brittany's cooking class.

As they're walking, Santana noticed Dave Karofsky; a guy she fake-dated last year to cover up the fact that she was a lesbian. _Oh how I wish he would come out_. Santana thought.

Brittany notices what's going on, and gives Santana a light kiss on the cheek. She knows how Santana feels about the subject.

They arrive to Brittany's cooking class, Santana walks Brittany to her seat, and they exchange a quick goodbye kiss. Before Santana leaves, they look at each other, and Brittany says to Santana "I'll meet you at my locker after class" They exchange one last kiss, and Santana walks to P.E.


	2. Chapter 2

P.E. was over and Santana strolled on over to Brittany's locker. _She was going to miss being at Brittany's locker everyday. It has so much history. _Santana sees Brittany and is instantly happy. She lunges in for a hug, and after they hug, they pull away, link hands and walk down the hallway and out of the school.

They arrive at Santana's house, and they go up to Santana's room.

Brittany lies down on Santana's bed as if it was her own, and invites Santana over to cuddle.

They lay down together and Santana looks at Brittany and says "where are we going with this?"

Brittany looks at Santana confused. "Huh?"

Santana looks worriedly at Brittany and says "after senior year, you know, what's going to happen to us?"

"Well we are going to the same college and we're going to be together; you know that" Brittany responded.

"No after that" Santana commented. "Where are we going to go? Where are we going to be?"

"Well my dear Santana, I have no idea" But I have a proposal" Brittany suggests.

"Yes?" Santana answered.

"After college, we are going to move away, far away from here; Lima, Ohio." "We are going to find a beautiful two-story house with a wrap-around porch, with an art studio so you can continue painting those gorgeous pictures that you paint. We will raise our family there, and grow old together there." Now all you have to do is pinky promise me right here that you will love me forever, and this is all yours." Brittany says.

Santana comments "Britt, you already know that I'll love you forever"

"Then this should be an easy promise for you to keep" Brittany responds.

The both smile lovingly and Brittany put out her pinky. "So what'ya say?"

Santana looks at Brittany and says "I'll always love you no matter what happens" She then puts out her pinky.

They link pinkies, and then Brittany looks at Santana. "Show me how much you love me; make love to me" she whispers.


	3. Chapter 3

There they were.

Graduation. Finally. It feels as if they've waited forever for this. They are in their Graduation line, and Brittany looks ahead of the line. Santana is about to be called.

_She knows how nervous Santana gets when she's up on stage. _

She sees Santana look worriedly into the crowd as she walks to the podium.

As she's grazing the crowd, she stops at Brittany who's already looking at her with a loving smile on her face.

They lock eyes, and Brittany mouths to Santana '_you can do it'_

Santana smiles back, and continues walking. She accepts her diploma, looks to the crowd, smiles and waves, and walks off of the stage.

They finish up the graduation ceremony, and everyone is outside taking pictures and saying goodbye to friends. Santana sees Brittany from across the field and she runs to catch up with her before she leaves.

Brittany is surprised to feel this hug from behind. But, already knowing who it is, she turns around and hugs Santana back. They look up at each other and Brittany says "I'm going to miss you the next few weeks before we start our job babysitting at the Walsh's this summer"

"Santana hears her girlfriend say this, and a tear sheds from her eye. _She doesn't want to wait for two weeks to pass before she gets to see Brittany again. _"But.." Santana tries to respond.

"Shush" Brittany put her finger to Santana's lips as if trying to get her to stop talking. "Just remember even though I'm going California to visit some family members that doesn't mean I can't talk to you"

Santana's tears get heavier. "But I'm going to miss you so much"

Brittany points to Santana's heart and says "I'll always be right here" and reaches into her pocket and pulls out a box. She hands it to Santana for her to open, and Santana takes it.

When she opens the gift her lovely girlfriend got her, she sees a heart necklace. "Oh my gosh Brittany It's beautiful"

Brittany says "Open the heart"

Santana opens the heart and inside there's a picture of Brittany and Santana posing together; smiling. "Brittany, it's beautiful"

Brittany comments "notice how there's no picture on the other side; that's for when we start our family. Only half of the puzzle is complete and the other half is waiting for us in the future"

Santana's tears are faster now. Brittany says "turn around, let me put it on you"

Santana moves her hair out of the way, and Brittany gently places the necklace on her neck. She links it in the back and Santana turns around.

Brittany looks at Santana and thinks _'wow she's beautiful' _

Santana says "But Britt, I didn't get you anything"

"That's okay; having you as my girlfriend is so amazing and lovely, I feel as if I'm jipping you with just the necklace" Brittany responds.

They giggle lovingly, and Santana looks into Brittany's eyes and says "_I love you" _

"_I love you too" _Brittany responds.

They wrap their arms around each other, and they kiss. And it feels like they are the only two people in that field.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, that's what you girls want to do?" Santana's mom was unsure about the idea.

"Yeah, we've been talking about it for some time now and we are completely positive that we want to do this." Santana responded.

"Are you sure?" Santana's mom was over-analyzing the situation.

"Yes mom, we're just going to go to college in New York, and then come back here, and then we're going to find a place to live on our own." Santana thought the plan was very mature and a good one at that.

"And Brittany, your parents are okay with this?" Santana's mom was still having trouble with the situation.

"Yeah, my mom went to college far out of state when she was younger, and she knows what it's like to stretch far away from home, so she thinks it's going to be good for us." Brittany was also trying to ensure Santana's mom that this plan was good.

"But why so far away?" Santana's dad chimed in.

"Well we thought about it, and we said that we didn't want to go to college here in Lima. We want to venture out of Ohio and we found a great school in New York that was taking late applicants. And, Brittany's cousin has an apartment near by the college and he said that if we ever need anything, to just come over. And we even called The University of Lima to let them know that we won't be attending the school anymore. And they said it was no big deal." Santana said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lopez, we really want to do this; it would be great for us. You can even visit us whenever you want." Brittany added.

"Okay, well if this is what you girls want, then we are in full support of this." Santana's mother announced.

And that was it. Santana and Brittany had successfully transferred schools, and in about two months, they would now be going to the University of New York; where all their dreams would come true.


	5. Chapter 5

_The airport is really crowded today. _Santana thought.

She was waiting there; waiting for her girlfriend. _How much longer? _She thought again.

_Only ten more minutes. Ten more minutes until I land; and then I can see Santana. _Brittany thought. _I'll surprise her at her house. _She thought again.

Those next ten minutes felt like ten hours.

_I'll go get a coffee to pass the time. _Santana thought.

Brittany feels the plane come to a soft landing, and slowly waits for them to let her off the plane. _Finally. _Brittany thinks as she's getting of the plane. _Time to go surprise Santana. _

As Brittany is walking past the coffee shop, she sees someone. _Wow. That person looks way too much like Santana from the back. She even has the same dress as her. _She thinks. She disregards the person and thinks _Whatever; maybe I'm just too excited. _

Brittany takes one last look at the person and as she's looking, they turn around. _It's Santana. _

Santana looks up and sees Brittany standing across the way. _It's Brittany. _

Excitement overcomes both of the girls.

Santana drops everything, and her hot coffee falls to the ground spilling all over everything.

Brittany drops everything, her bags crashing to the ground.

They are both sprinting at each other; their arms wide open.

Finally, they connect, and Santana lifts Brittany in the air; spinning her around.

She lets her down, and they kiss. Their arms wrapped around each other like it's the first time they've seen each other in years.

. . .

"So you were going to surprise me?" Santana was surprised to hear her girlfriend's news.

"Well yeah, until you had to go and ruin it by showing up at the airport." Brittany says with a little smile on her face.

Santana playfully pushes Brittany. "Shut up!" She says laughing. "I've been planning to surprise you since the minute you called me and said you were about to get on the plane and fly back home!"

"Haha, I'm just joking, but I was really going to surprise you at your house!" Brittany says playfully.

They're down at the baggage claim, and they have yet to see Brittany's suitcase.

"Oh my gosh, I have no idea how you're going to get that coffee stain out of your purse" Brittany says while looking at Santana's bag.

"Ehh, it was a cheap bag anyway." Santana responds.

Finally, Brittany's bag show up and they make their way out of the airport and to the car.

They load Brittany's things into the car, and Santana gets into the driver's seat. Brittany climbs into the passenger seat, and they start their drive home.

"Britt, guess what we start Monday" Santana brings up.

"Babysitting?" "Yeah, Mrs. Walsh called me yesterday and reminded me." Brittany responds.

"Their kids are so cute" Santana says.

"I know I can't wait too see them" Brittany Responds.

"Brittany I've missed you so much." Santana says lovingly to her girlfriend.

"Santana I've missed you too. Like you have no idea how much I've missed you." Brittany responds.

Brittany then leans in and kisses Santana on the cheek.

"Not now I'm driving" Santana says.

"Okay" Brittany says sadly.

Brittany then realizes that Santana is pulling off the road and into a rest stop.

"Now." Santana whispers, and leans in towards Brittany.


End file.
